


Initium Novum

by Midnightblu



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Daddy, Swearing, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin (BTS), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightblu/pseuds/Midnightblu
Summary: Jungkook never had to worry about walking home before so how in the fuck did he even get into a mess like this. He didn’t think getting off work would lead him to turning into a vampire.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 83
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely babies! First of all I want to say thank you to anyone who is coming back and welcome to all the new readers. 
> 
> I have a general idea of where I want this fic to go so please be patient with updates as I'm still figuring out the details but hope you all enjoy this anyhow. Also this is not beta read so please let me know if there are mistakes.
> 
> I also wanted to disclose that I will be taking down 'Balance' even though I have written it off as hiatus. I just want to focus on this new project for now, but as soon as I have revised and gone through 'Balance' I will re-upload so please don't be concerned if you aren't able to find it anymore. 
> 
> Once again thanks for reading!💜

Jungkook had just finished his shift at the ice cream parlour he worked at; I scream Ice cream the name was cheesy but the ice cream was certainly the best he had. He was trying to hurry back to his dorm; he hated walking in the dark especially since it felt like he was being watched for the past couple of shifts he’d been here. So yeah he was definitely not planning on being kidnapped today. Even if the kidnapper ended up being a handsome daddy. With that thought in mind he locked up as quickly as he could, huddling into his hoodie for warmth; the beginning of winter was a bitch. 

He walked briskly, his shoes making light pitter pattering sounds on the concrete. He thought briefly of taking the main road to reach his dorm, but he was freezing and couldn’t handle the long walk -he should have brought his puffer jacket- and it was late and his bed was waiting for him. So Jungkook made the stupid decision of taking the short cut through the alley ways that would take him to his dorm faster, totally disregarding the fact that he felt like he was being watched. 

He was half way to his dorm when he felt a chill crawl up his back, and soft footsteps behind him. Jungkook swallowed, his mouth turning dry at the noise before looking over his shoulder but there was no one there. Okay maybe I’m just hearing things Jungkook thought, paranoid now and walking a little bit faster. It was quiet for a few steps but then there was a loud clanking sound that even Jungkook couldn’t mistake for nothing. His shoulders had reached his ears at the sudden noise, and he was definitely panicking a little now. Jungkook didn’t turn around to investigate because that’s how most people found themselves dead in horror movies and Jungkook was determined to make it through this alive. So it wasn’t even a surprise when Jungkook broke out into a sudden run not even looking back from the way he came. 

But maybe he should have paid a little more attention to his surroundings instead of getting caught up in his head because he found himself sprawled on the ground disoriented from the fall. He looked up and was met with two hooded figures. Their clothes were threadbare, hair matted from what was visible, eyes glowing an eerie red, and clawed hands hanging out from their sleeves. And that's when he noticed the rope and knife glinting in the moonlight dangling in one of the man’s hands. 

Jungkook’s brain short-circuited at the sight and just stared at the items with wide eyes, not even making a move to get up. That was probably the second stupidest thing Jungkook did that night he thought. Sitting like a duck when he was about to be kidnapped. As his brain finally caught up with him he scrambled to move away only to be roughly pushed down. His head smacking against the hard concrete, making him see stars. In mere seconds his wrists were roughly caught in a bruising grip and he could feel his legs being tied together. 

Jungkook didn’t even have a chance to scream and call out for help before a wrist was harshly pressed up to his lips and his mouth was clogged with a metallic taste, and no matter how hard Jungkook tried to shake off the person on him he couldn’t. His eyes burned with tears wondering why he hadn’t just taken the main road when he could feel it in his gut that something was wrong. He tried his hardest to not swallow the liquid present in his mouth, but as soon as his nose was pinched by the other hooded figure, he reflexively swallowed a mouthful of what he suspected was blood. Jungkook was let go in an instant as the liquid passed down his throat. He turned over dry heaving and gagging at the metallic taste on his tongue. He tried to crawl away, but struggled with how tightly his legs were tied. There was a harsh kick to his back and Jungkook found himself face first on the ground, small rocks digging into his skin, and the welled up tears finally falling down. 

“Stop struggling and this’ll be over soon”, but Jungkook just struggled harder to get up, but his hands were caught once again and he was turned over so he lay flat on his back. The man carrying the knife came closer to Jungkook until the tip of the knife was placed right over his beating heart. Jungkook’s breath caught in his throat at the realization of what was happening. His mouth broke out in a piercing scream as the tip of the sharp knife penetrated through his hoodie until it was pierced straight through his heart. With a quick pull it was out like the knife had never been there but he knew. Jungkook could feel the hole it had created and the pain of his skin and tissue being cut open. The blood was evidence enough of the occurrence that just happened. He watched with bleary eyes as the two figures ran leaving him there without a second glance. 

Jungkook lifted up a weak hand, pressing it over the gaping wound on his chest. His fingers immediately painted in the crimson colour. It was warm, and sticky, gliding between his fingers, and slipping down until it soaked the sleeve of his hoodie. And wasn’t it just ironic that he chose to wear a red one today like this was something that was meant to happen. Like he was destined to be covered in red. He weakly pressed down to slow the bleeding but he already knew it wasn’t going to work. Jungkook could feel his breath stuttering, the metallic taste of blood yet again present on his tongue. The only difference, he was choking on his own. He could feel his body getting colder and colder as the minutes passed by and the wound on his chest continued to bleed sluggishly, draining out the last bit that was still pumping throughout his body. 

Fuck he was alone, in a dingy alley way, bleeding to death, but he knew he wasn’t going to die, not really. But he was scared, scared of what his body was going to go through, scared of becoming something without his consent, he was just scared. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen to someone like Jungkook. 

•••

Jungkook could feel his body ache as he came to. There was definitely a crick in his neck, and for the life of him couldn’t remember why he would subject himself to such a position when sleeping. His eyes opened slowly, blinking rapidly when he saw nothing but bright white. Bringing his hands up to his eyes, rushing to rub them because something clearly wasn’t right. He could feel a sharp stabbing sensation in the back of his eyes, something he only got when he had migraines but this somehow felt worse. Jungkook tried to remember why he felt like this and slowly but surely the events of last night pulsed through his brain. He removed the hands covering his eyes when he remembered the red colouring them and saw in a disgusted sort of horror at the dried caked up blood covering every inch of his hands. 

He drank blood. He was stabbed. His eyes were hurting. His body ached in pain. And - and the hole in his chest was gone. 

Jungkook’s eyes widened in horror. He couldn’t - this couldn’t be real. He scrambled to get up, but found his legs still tied together. With uncoordinated hands he untied himself, chucking the rope far away from him before getting up on shaky legs. He stumbled to the wall and leaned against it to catch his breath. With trembling hands he scoured his pockets for his phone. He pulled out his cracked device and with wavering fingers found Yugyeom’s number, hurriedly pressing the call button. The phone rang thrice before a groggy voice answered.

“G-Gyeomie. I- I need help.” Jungkook managed to get out, voice a quivering mess as it thickened with unshed tears. He brought up a hand to stop the sob that wanted to leave his mouth, uncaring that it was still covered in layers of blood. 

“Jungkook - Jungkook, why do you sound like that. Where are you, are you at the dorm. I’m coming over right now okay. Just - just hold on okay I’ll be there soon, just wait” Yugyeom spoke, panicking because he’d never in his four years of knowing Jungkook heard him sound so broken and scared. 

“I’m not in the d-dorm. I’m - I’m in the a-alley way b-by work. C-can y-you pl-please come get me” Jungkook whimpered out, unable to wade off the tears. 

“Yeah, fuck, yeah Kookie, I’ll get Jaebeom hyung to drive and we’ll be there soon. Stay put okay. Do you want me to stay on the phone?” Yugyeom asked, and Jungkook could hear him rustling around, yelling for Jaebeom to get up. 

“Please, I-I don’t wanna be a-alone r-right now” Jungkook stuttered out, already starting to calm down with Yugyeom’s voice on the line reassuring that he would be there soon. 

Jungkook slid down the wall until he was sitting down, knees pulled up to his chest and face buried in his arms, still clutching onto his phone like a lifeline, listening to Yugyeom ramble on about his date with his mates. Jungkook managed to give out weak laughs as Yugyeom explained how he and BamBam managed to scare Jaebeom in an effort to comfort him.

It was maybe ten minutes later when Jungkook heard rustling, Yugyeom's voice and hurried footsteps getting louder as he neared Jungkook. He lifted his head up, tears of relief leaving him as Yugyeom crouched in front of him with a worried expression, Jaebeom standing back with a stoic face, yet his eyes were calculating as ever. 

Like a baby asking to be picked up Jungkook couldn’t help but reach out to his closest friend with a whimper leaving his lips. Yugyeom was quick to cradle Jungkook to his chest, guiding his face towards his neck to block out the world and Jungkook clutched onto Yugyeom like he was the only thing that could keep him safe right now. Yugyeom tried to comfort Jungkook the best he could with soothing touches, smoothing out his matted hair, and gentle rubs on his back. Jungkook only buried himself further, trying his hardest to meld himself to Yugyeom while breathing his comforting scent. 

Jaebeom watched the display in front of him with hardened eyes, nose picking up Jungkook’s changing scent. He always used to smell soft like a baby but now his scent was sharp and earthy. The fact he was covered in blood and the darkest spot appearing right on his chest where his heart should be was concerning and Jaebeom could only come to one conclusion. There were rogue vampires in the area. Jaebeom pulled out his phone already dialing up Jinyoung’s number because this needed to be taken care of right away especially with a potentially new fledgling waiting to present. 

The phone rang once before he heard Jinyoung’s voice coming through. 

“You better have a good excuse for not being home right now and please for the love of god tell me you have Gyeomie with you” came Jinyoung’s exasperated voice. Even in this moment Jaebeom wasn’t able to hold back the smile that made its way onto his face as Jinyoung bulldozed through his mini lecture about not being home. But he let out a sigh before Jinyoung could continue his rant. 

“We have a problem. There was an incident with Jungkook last night I’m guessing. Me and Gyeomie are with him right now but he’s clearly shaken up about it so we’ll be bringing him back to the house. Can you get a clean set of clothes out and - and a blood bag”. Jaebeom hesitated on his last request but they needed to be prepared because this was already going to be rough on Jungkook. 

“A - A blood bag, shit is he okay - no don’t answer that it was a stupid question. Yeah - yeah I’ll have everything ready just come back home and drive safe okay don’t rush” Jinyoung breathed out, mind racing with so many questions. Fuck a blood bag and Jungkook should never be in the same sentence. 

“I will have to be safe when I have two babies with me. I love you angel, see you in a bit” Jaebeom said looking at the two boys crouched on the ground with an endearing gaze. 

“Love you too” and with a click Jaebeom pocketed his phone and slowly approached the two boys. He patted Yugyeom’s head lovingly, gaining his attention and his heart stuttered at the concerned expression on his face for Jungkook. 

“Hyung”. 

“I know love. Let’s get Jungkook back to the house and we’ll sort everything out soon” Jaebeom breathed out. Yugyeom nodded at the answer before turning back to his best friend who had somewhat calmed down now and was relaxed in his embrace, letting out soft puffs of air against his neck. Pulling back slightly, Yugyeom finally got a good look at Jungkook’s face and wasn’t surprised to see his slightly pinked nose and puffy eyes. No what surprised him was the colour of his eyes. No longer were they the soft brown doe eyes he was used to, no they were a piercing red hue. Yugyeom’s breath hitched at the implications of this and looked at his hyung in alarm. 

“Not now Yugyeom when we get home okay” was all Jaebeom said before helping the two up. Jungkook leaned heavily on the two, legs utterly weak and uncoordinated. When it became apparent that Jungkook wouldn’t be able to hold himself up, let alone walk the distance to Jaebeom’s car, the trio stopped. 

“Bambi, I’m going to have to carry you alright. Will you let me carry you” Jaebeom asked, praying to god that Jungkook wouldn’t make a fuss and just agree considering how much pride the boy carried. And it looked like god was on their side today as Jungkook sluggishly nodded, eyes closing by the minute, exhaustion hitting him like a truck. Before Jaebeom could pick up the darling boy he handed off his keys to his mate. 

“Go on ahead and unlock the doors. I'll be right behind you baby” Jaebueom instructed and Yugyeom was quick to follow the directions. Any other time he’d be a little shit about listening to his hyung but this was a serious situation and Jungkook was slowly losing his lucidity. 

Jaebeom wrapped one arm around Jungkook’s shoulder and the other under his knees and lifted him, cradling the boy close to his chest. Jungkook only settled into the hold, head lolling back, eyes closing but still a little coherent. In a couple minutes Jungkook was being placed securely into Jaebeom’s backseat, belt secure across his chest. Yugyeom got in beside Jungkook, keeping a careful eye and making sure Jungkook was still doing okay. Jaebeom hurriedly got into the driver's seat before pulling away from the curb and driving towards their house. 

The ride was silent but tense. Jungkook had started moaning in pain when they were halfway to the house. He’d started to clutch at his stomach and claw at his throat, it took Yugyeom a while to get Jungkook’s hands secured so he wasn’t hurting himself. But the pained whimpers he was letting out was making it really hard for Yugyeom to stay concentrated. He hated seeing Jungkook hurt and the fact that Jungkook rarely got hurt was making this situation that much more difficult. Yugyeom was used to seeing a healthy Jungkook who pestered him to no end, so seeing him this weak only reminded Yugyeom that Jungkook wasn’t like them. 

Jaebeom would glance through the mirror occasionally to see the two, but it only served to make his heart ache, knowing that they were both hurting. 

“We're almost there Gyeomie, you’re doing a great job helping Jungkook. Just hang on a little longer love” Jaebeom reassured, hands tightening on the steering wheel when Yugyeom stuttered out a scared “okay hyung”. He never wanted to hear that tone of voice from his beloved ever again Jaebeom decided. 

“Yug, I-I don’t feel s-so good” Jungkook slurred out, words mushing together and it didn’t seem like he was making sense. His brain was absolute slush and he felt so hot, practically boiling in the clothes he was wearing. Jungkook tried to pull his hands out of Yugyeom’s grip but was firmly held in place. Frustrated that he wasn’t able to move, Jungkook whined in annoyance.

“Shit, it’s okay Kookie, we’re almost there okay” Yugyeom said, heart cracking with how distressed Jungkook was. 

“S’hot, wanna- wanna take t-this o-off” Jungkook said, head lazily shifting to face Yugyeom, eyes heavy but still trying to look at his friend.

“Soon buddy okay, look we’re here. As soon as we get you inside we can get you cleaned up”. Jungkook perked up the slightest bit at the thought of being clean. He felt so icky covered in blood, and sweat was starting to gather under his hoodie. 

As soon as the car was parked, Jaebeom was quick to pull Jungkook out and into his arms, using his inhuman speed to get to the door. Before Yugyeom could even grasp the handle to unlock the door, it was yanked open by a concerned Jinyoung. The trio was ushered inside quickly and directed to the living room where the rest of Jaebeom’s coven was present. All looking a little green around the edges when they saw the state Jungkook was in. Questions were thrown all over the place by each member, Jaebeom answering to the best of his abilities while lowering Jungkook onto the couch. 

Jungkook was deposited on the couch so he was laying down. His eyes were shut but a grimace laced his face, no doubt still in pain from all the changes occurring inside of him. There was no doubt that Jungkook’s body was violently trying to accept the transformation. But he’d already made it through the first eight hours so that was a good sign. But it was the fact that Jungkook was caught by rogues and turned that was concerning. Rogues in the city was concerning and the recent turnings were getting closer and closer to each other. They were starting to get bold and Jaebeom knew sooner or later he’d have to make the call. 

Turning someone without their consent was illegal ever since vampires were discovered. Heck there was a whole process people had to go through to be turned. Everything was laid out in the Treaty of Peace and Friendship, which was signed over a hundred years ago. So whoever was doing this either didn’t care or was doing it intentionally to rile up the public. 

“Hyung it’s hot” Jungkook said again, feeling irritated that no one was listening to him as he heard voices all around him. He tugged at his hoodie weakly, attempting to pull it over his head, but he couldn’t even get his arms to lift up. 

Jinyoung was quickly at Jungkook’s side, pulling the hoodie up and off his body, pushing back his hair in the process when his bangs stuck to his forehead with all the accumulated sweat.  
“Okay bunny, we're just going to take these off and wipe you down with a towel and get rid of all the blood. And then you’re going to get into these clean clothes and have a special little drink. Does that sound good” Jinyoung asked in a calm voice as he motioned for Jackson to grab a hold of the basin filled with warm water and a towel. Jackson brought it over, setting it on the ground beside Jinyoung where he was kneeling in front of Jungkook. 

“Blood - where’s the blood. I don’t have blood” Jungkook muttered out completely lost to the world as his vision started to darken with black dots. Jinyoung noticed his unfocused eyes and lightly tapped his cheek to get his attention but even then Jungkook didn’t respond. 

“Honey I need you to look at me okay. Try to stay awake” Jinyoung urged, shaking the boy. 

“I - I think I’m goin’ to slee” Jungkook didn’t even get to finish his sentence before he passed out, succumbing to the blinding pain in his body and utter exhaustion. 

“He’s going to be fine right, nothing’s going to happen to him right,” BamBam asked when Jungkook didn’t move. Eyes looking at his still body in concern, hugging Yugyeom close who was wondering the same thing. Jinyoung sighed looking over at the two youngest, mouth set in a purse, before nodding his head with conviction. He’d make sure Jungkook was okay and taken care of. 

“Jaebeom we’re going to have to call them. Jungkook’s already so far into the transformation, they need to know what’s happening” Jinyoung said as he focused on his task of cleaning up Jungkook. The white towel he was using turned red with every wipe on Jungkook’s pale skin, water turning a shade of pink everytime he plunged the towel back in the basin. 

Mark spoke up when Jaebeom didn’t reply, understanding how grave the situation was now that Jinyoung was talking about calling _them._

“Jaebeom we have to, so call them. Sooner or later they would have had to come, Jungkook just sped up the process” Mark said pulling Youngjae to sit with him on the couch where Jackson had migrated to. Mark watched as Jaebeom carded his fingers through his hair, pulling at the ends before dropping his hand and taking out his phone. He dialed the number from memory and waited for the call to pick up. 

All the attention was on him, even Jinyoung who had finished wiping down Jungkook and with the help of Yugyeom had managed to get him in a clean pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. 

It seemed like the phone rang for forever, everyone holding their breath until they could hear a deep voice answer. 

“Hello Jaebeom” and everyone collectively let out a sigh of relief. 

“Hey Namjoon” Jaebeom returned. 

“It’s pretty late here so mind telling me why you’re calling, did we have a scheduled meeting that I forgot about”. Jaebeom swiped his tongue over his lips getting ready to break the news because this was not going to be pretty. 

“I’m sorry Namjoon -” Jaebeom didn’t even get to finish talking before he was cut off. 

“No,” Namjoon said harshly, voice stern and unmoving, and Jaebeom could just imagine the death stare being sent his way but he needed to say it. 

“Namjoon please, you know I wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t absolutely necessary” Jaebeom pleaded, voice catching an edge of desperation when Jungkook whimpered on the couch, head tossing side to side. 

“It’s starting to get worse, their turning humans and this is the third person in this week alone” Jaebeom disclosed, rubbing his forehead. He paced around, until he got closer to Jungkook. Jinyoung who was still kneeling beside Jungkook grabbed his hand and halted him to a stop. Jinyoung tangled their fingers together and placed a delicate kiss onto Jaebeom’s hand in reassurance, encouraging him silently. 

On the other side Namjoon breathed out a sigh, brows furrowed together and fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He really couldn’t afford to go back to Korea especially since last time Jimin got hurt and it nearly broke him. 

“Call Shownu, he can handle it, you know he can handle it” Namjoon suggested out of desperation. But he knew Jaebeom wouldn’t have called him at all if he had the situation handled. Namjoon was the last resort. 

“He’s dealing with a new fledgling just like I am right now. Namjoon you know I wouldn’t have called if I had everything under control, but things are starting to pile up here and there’s going to be questions. So please I need you to come back” Jaebeom said, completely defeated. He hated having to do this to Namjoon and his coven considering they left Korea for a reason and bringing them back when they weren’t ready was going to be rough. 

“Shit, okay. I’ll sort things out. I’ll call you back later” with that Namjoon hung up. Jaebeom looked at his mates gathered around him and gave them a weak smile “It’s going to be okay”. 

He looked at Jungkook, he was just a kid and going through this was going to be hard, Jaebeom would know. He had nightmares after he was turned, but that was centuries ago. Untangling his hand from Jinyoung’s grasp he placed his hand on Jungkook’s forehead feeling the heat radiating from his clammy skin. 

“We’ll have to wake him soon and let him feed. I know he doesn’t look good but he’s taking the change well. We’ll just have to monitor him for the time being and make sure he doesn’t come into contact with anyone other than us. He won’t have control over his instincts yet” Jaebeom addressed the group. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

•••

It was hours later that Jungkook woke again with a parched mouth, stomach aching in pain. He opened his eyes but quickly shut them again as the light pierced through them sharply making him hiss at the sting. Raising a hand to shield his eyes he slowly opened them once again. 

“Oh you’re up Jungkook, let’s get you sitting up and I’ll call Jaebeom hyung” Youngjae said, noticing that Jungkook was finally up. He’d been watching over him as the others carried on making plans to help Jungkook transition properly. 

Youngjae guided the other to sit up supporting his weight when Jungkook leaned against his shoulder. Deciding that it was easier to just sit with him, Youngjae settled beside him, taking most of Jungkook’s weight when it seemed like he wasn’t going to be able to sit up properly. Youngjae texted Jaebeom and no later than a second he was coming out of his home office and kneeling in front of the two. 

“Hey bambi, how’re you feeling” Jaebeom asked softly, holding onto Jungkook’s trembling hands. 

Jungkook looked at the small quivers running through his fingers and clutched onto Jaebeom desperately. His head was muddled with all the things that have happened the last couple hours, unsure if any of it was even real. 

“I-I don’t - what’s happening to me” Jungkook muttered, voice shaking as he looked at Jaebeom with pleading eyes. He needed answers. Youngjae rubbed Jungkook’s back soothingly when it was clear that Jungkook was having a hard time hanging on, judging by the way his eyes were getting misty. 

“I’ll explain everything, but you have to stay calm. Can you do that for me Kookie” and Jungkook had never agreed to something so fast. 

“I know that everything is a little fuzzy right now so do you think you can tell me what you remember before I tell you what’s going to happen” Jaebeom asked. Just so he could have an idea of what really happened last night before Yugyeom got the call. Jungkook again nodded and took a deep breath as he started to explain what went on last night. 

“I - I know I s-should have told y-you this before but I thought someone w-was watching me for the p-past couple of days. I f-felt it last night too but I just wanted to go back to the dorm because it was cold. So instead of taking the main road I-I ended up taking the alley way. But then I heard a noise so I ran but they caught me anyway” Jungkook managed to get out as his body shivered like he was experiencing the cold from last night once again. 

“There was two of them. They cornered me and tied up my legs and made me drink blood before they - before they stabbed me right here” Jungkook pointed to his chest right where his heart was, swallowing roughly as he remembered the blinding pain when the knife had pierced his skin. “Then - they left me there and I b-bled out and I remember calling Yugyeom when I woke up” Jungkook finished. 

Youngjae made a strangled noise as Jungkook finished. That was one of the most brutal ways to turn someone. He couldn’t imagine what was going on in Jungkook’s head right now. Changing wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

“Your so brave Kookie, just know that hyungs are here to help you now okay. I’m a little upset that you didn’t tell us that you were being watched but there’s nothing we can do about it now. But I want you to tell us if you feel like that again alright” Jaebeom chidded, it really felt like he was scolding a child sometimes. But he wasn’t angry, that was the last thing Jungkook needed right now. 

But even then Jungkook’s throat closed up at the slightly disappointed tone in Jaebeom’s voice. He absolutely hated upsetting people. 

Jungkook nodded his head as Jaebeom continued to stare at him looking to see if Jungkook would share these types of things with them. When he was satisfied with the answer he continued on. 

“Now I know that you’re already aware of what’s happening. Just to make it clear you are going through changes that will make you like us. Like a vampire. We know it’s going to be rough but we're here to help and there’s some other people that are going to be present to help you through this. I’m not exactly sure when they’ll be here but I just wanted to give you a heads up that there will be others involved. The situations grown too big for us to ignore” Jaebeom explained, making sure Jungkook was paying attention. But at the mere mention of others being roped into this, his eyes widened and mouth parted to protest. 

“Jungkook please don’t argue on this. I don’t like this either but we really can’t ignore this anymore. So please just bare with it okay, hyungs just trying to keep everyone safe”. At this, the words in Jungkook’s throat died down. Of course his hyung was thinking about everyone’s safety, he wouldn’t allow strangers to just meddle in their lives. 

“Okay hyung. I trust you” Jungkook said, suddenly feeling drained. 

Jaebeom looked at the little one in his care now, heart bursting at the words Jungkook said. Jungkook was like a little brother to him and knowing that he trusted him just strengthened his resolve to keep him safe. 

“Hyung we have to feed him, we’ve already delayed it for so long” Youngjae spoke up as a comfortable silence settled over them. But as the words left his mouth, Youngjae felt Jungkook tense up beside him. 

“Hyung no” Jungkook whispered, remembering how it felt when he was forced to swallow down the thick red liquid before. “I - I don’t want to. Please - please don’t make me”. Jungkook’s eyes filled with tears, a lump forming in his throat as he tried to move away from Youngjae. At this Youngjae held onto Jungkook securely, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him back into his chest. Jungkook tried to break free but he was already so weak that Youngjae didn’t even budge. 

Jungkook was crying now, letting the tears flow down his cheeks with little hiccuping noises that managed to escape his lips. Jaebeom’s heart broke at the display but he knew this needed to be done otherwise Jungkook would lose control and hurt himself further or worse slowly die from an incomplete transition. 

Mark wandered in, Jinyoung on his heels carrying a blood bag. They were discussing how the feedings would go when they heard Jungkook was awake but stayed away as Jaebeom explained the situation. 

The sight of Jungkook crying was a disheartening one. The boy was so prideful and hated showing himself in this state but here he was distressed to no end. 

“Honey I know this is hard but we can’t avoid this any longer. You’ll feel so much better after you drink this I promise. The pain you feel in your stomach, and the exhaustion in your bones will go away. Even just a little bit will be okay” Jinyoung tried to reassure, but Jungkook just shook his head, moving his head further away when the blood bag was brought closer to his face. 

Now when it came to Jungkook, Jinyoung was never pushy like he was with his mates but Jungkook’s health was at risk and he couldn’t stand by doing nothing. 

“Jungkook I’m not going to say this again or even ask but if you don’t drink this willingly the other options aren’t going to be pretty”. Jinyoung was stern, looking Jungkook directly in the eyes as he talked. He wasn’t above forcing blood down his throat if he didn’t listen. Although he would hate himself for resorting to that method he knew that the longer Jungkook went without it the higher chances of him dying were as his body would go into complete shock, unable to complete the transformation. And Jinyoung couldn’t have Jungkook’s blood on his hands. 

“Hyung please” Jungkook begged but Jinyoung kept his resolve strong. 

“I’m sorry honey but it’s either this or we hold you down until we get it in you” Jinyoung said, eyes softening the slightest bit but still holding the bag in front of Jungkook.

Jungkook sniffled, rubbing away the tears. He knew what would happen if he didn’t drink, he’d spent four years getting to know Yugyeom and in that time Jungkook was curious enough to ask a thousand questions until he was an expert on vampires. He knew that what his hyungs were doing was because they cared about him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and with unsure hands grabbed the red pouch, looking at the four people around him with pleading eyes but was met with nothing but expectant looks. 

Jungkook took a deep breath and looked at the bag in his hand. He slowly brought it up to lips and took a tentative sip. It coated his tongue and momentarily quenched his thirst as he swallowed the thick liquid. But it seemed like that was all he could stomach or not stomach as Jungkook retched violently, throwing up whatever little sip he’d managed to consume. His throat burned and stomach protested as he emptied it, leaving it hollow. The bag was taken out of his hand before he could spill it’s contents, Youngjae soothingly massaging his back in a comforting manner. 

Jungkook tried to apologize, he really did try to keep the blood down but it only reminded him of last night where he was left to suffer alone. His eyes welled up with tears for the upteenth time; fuck he was never this emotional before so why couldn’t he handle himself right.

“It’s okay bambi we can try again later, I know it’s hard right now but it’ll be okay” Jaebeom spoke. “Why don’t you head up to your room and clean up a bit, I’ll send Yugyeom to keep you company in a little bit”. 

Jungkook nodded, still feeling miserable but complied and staggered on wobbly feet and headed down the hall to where he was given an honorary room with how much time he spent with Yugyeom and his mates. 

Four faces watched the young boy disappear behind the door, mouths pulled down in frowns and eyes glinting in concern until Jaebeom’s phone gave out a loud ding. 

“Who is it” Mark asked when Jaebeom continued to stare at his phone screen. 

“They’ll be here in a week,” Jaebeom said, giving no further details, only turning back to his phone where he continued to stare at the message.

* * *

Here's a link to my [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/midnightblu07) come say hi or if you want to chat!


	2. Chapter Two: Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings and breakdowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely babies! I know it’s been a while since I updated, but the semester has been kicking my ass, and I am swamped with assignments and readings. Thanks to all that have been patient and waited keenly for the update.
> 
> I did have a hard time writing this chapter, as I lost interest half way through and I totally ended up abandoning the “plan” I had because I wasn't satisfied. So once again I just wrote whatever came to mind but this chapter honestly doesn’t feel like my best work so I’m sorry for any mistakes. Like always I just had the one draft and edited that to the best of my abilities to hopefully salvage this chapter. 
> 
> Do let me know how you’re liking this so far!!! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy reading my loves. 
> 
> Blu <3

Namjoon had just finished texting Jaebeom that they would be back in Korea in a week. The timeframe was short for all of his mates to sort out their businesses here in London, but they would make it work. Namjoon had suggested that he go back alone to sort out the mess, but his idea was shot down in an instant -Jimin especially- had argued vehemently to come along. They'd never been apart for longer than a week at a time, and whatever was going on back in Korea seemed urgent by the way Jaebeom was desperate to have him come back. And Namjoon was sure that he would undoubtedly be in Korea for longer than a week. 

He was surprised that Jimin was the most stubborn to tag along, considering the whole reason they were even here in London was for Jimin’s sake. But it made sense that Jimin would want to protect him when he knew firsthand how brutal it was for him in Korea. The thought of his mate travelling willingly back to the place that caused him pain just to make sure that Namjoon was doing okay warmed his heart to no end. Jimin’s heart was too big for the body it resided in, and Namjoon wanted to protect that kindness to the end of eternity.

A pair of arms wrapping around his waist pulled him out of his thoughts, and to no surprise, it was Jimin. Ever since he’d announced that they were going back, the younger had stuck to him like glue, not that Namjoon minded in the slightest. If it were up to him, he would be attached to all his mates 24/7. 

Namjoon pulled Jimin in front of him, chest meeting the back of Jimin's small body, arms coming to wrap around his waist and chin resting on top of Jimin’s blond head of hair. The floor-to-ceiling windows in their apartment gave them the perfect view of London, watching as the city bustled even in the night, decorated in various lights. They gazed at the sight before them in comfortable silence, just basking in each other’s presence. 

“Hyung, when - when are we leaving,” Jimin asked hesitantly, tilting his head back to catch a glimpse of Namjoon. Placing a gentle kiss on Jimin’s forehead, Namjoon pulled back and turned the small body, so the two were face to face. 

“We have a week to settle everything here before we leave for home,” Namjoon said, gaging Jimin’s reaction with calculating eyes. His precious swallowed nervously, small hands twiddling nervously with his shirt sleeves, eyes a little unfocused before decisively nodding. 

“Okay, hyung. Umm, Tae and I are going to have to sort out the details of our modelling contracts. I know I won’t be able to focus on work while we’re there, and I’m sure Tae’s going to be the same. So I think it’s going to be best if I-I took a break,” Jimin said, teeth sinking into his plush bottom lip as he contemplated his options. He knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be able to handle working alone, too paranoid of all the things that could go wrong. 

“Whatever you want sweetheart, you already know hyungs look for any reason to spoil you two. So not working and taking a break isn’t a big deal.” Namjoon reassured, pulling the younger boy back into an embrace and guiding him towards his neck, encasing him with all the comfort his body could let out. 

Namjoon felt the younger boy nod against his neck, readily accepting that he wouldn’t be expected to work. Not that Jimin was forced to by any means, considering that his hyungs made more than enough to live out years upon years without working. But Jimin genuinely loved his work, but even he knew that once they set foot in Korea, he wouldn’t be able to give it his all, and that was one thing Jimin despised. He had honed his craft, put in countless hours of hard work and effort to reach where he was now and not being able to honour that would absolutely weigh down on him. 

So Jimin stayed in his hyungs embrace, counting down the days until their departure.

•••

The Kim coven once again found themselves in Korea. A place they thought they wouldn’t be back in.

Namjoon led the way out of the airport, pulling Seokjin along with the way their hands were tangled together. Hoseok and Yoongi trailing at the back with Jimin and Taehyung sheltered in the middle. But Namjoon made sure to glance back every so often to make sure that everyone was accounted for and no one was being left behind in the crowded chaos. He took note of Yoongi’s relaxed posture but could still make out the way his eyes darted around as if expecting someone to attack, hand clutching to the ray of sunshine beside him. Hoseok, who was happy and bright and everything that could ever embody the sun, was quiet and just as desperately holding onto Yoongi’s hand. 

Namjoon’s eyes raked over his two youngest, who were huddled together, trying to meld their bodies together. He could see the tense way they held each other, eyes pointedly staring at the ground as they walked behind him and Seokjin. Heart clenching at the sight. He skimmed his eyes to look over at Seokjin, who was the epitome of calm and collected as he stared blankly forward. But even then, Namjoon noticed the dullness his eyes carried, indicating just how much he dreaded being back here. 

Namjoon tongued at his cheek, chin sticking out in anger, not at his precious mates but himself. He’d promised that they wouldn’t be back here until they were ready, but here they are now, and there was nothing he could do to ease the tension lining all of their bodies. To make things worse, he could hear the quick shutters of cameras taking pictures, and no doubt their photos would be plastered on every newspaper. 

  
He quickened his strides, hoping to make it out and into their awaiting cars so they could settle back into their home where they could have their privacy. 

Namjoon was the first to reach the sleek black SUV waiting to take them home. He reached for the handle and pulled the backdoor open, and ushered his two youngest in first, making sure to shield their heads as they got in. Yoongi followed in after, dragging in a quiet Hoseok behind him. Seokjin was the last to enter with a slight grimace on his face, undoubtedly unhappy about the situation’s reality. Unable to resist, Namjoon gripped Seokjin’s face between his left hand, squishing his cheeks and placing a peck on the pouting lips before closing the door and entering the passenger side of the SUV. 

The drive was silent, the quiet, unnerving for the usual rambunctious bunch. Namjoon glanced back often through the rearview mirror only to be met with the same uncertain hollow expressions on all his mates. 

Soon they were pulling up to the long gated driveway, their home standing large and looming over their heads. At one point in their lives, the place boomed with livelihood, the presence of all six engraved in each corner of the house despite its large size. But now it stood before them, distant and cold, all of its colour lost over the years. 

Like always, Namjoon was the first to reach the door of their home, his mates following behind at a much slower pace, no doubt trying to prolong the inevitable. He pushed the large oak wood doors and was met with a pristine foyer. Despite not living here for decades, the house sparkled, with no sign of dust or grime anywhere. 

As the six stepped inside, Namjoon turned around to face his lovers, smile grim but holding that feeling of trust that came so naturally to the man.

“Welcome home,” Namjoon said, voice barely above a whisper, but with their heightened hearing, everyone heard the soft-spoken words. 

“Yeah, welcome home,” Jimin said with a dejected sigh, arms curling around his stomach as he leaned against Taehyung, trying to appear small. Taehyung was quick to curl an arm around Jimin’s shoulder, pulling him impossibly close, sticking his nose into the blond head of hair and breathing in Jimin’s sweet scent. Jimin all but melted into Taehyung’s body, soaking up all the comfort. 

“I know you’re all probably tired from the long flight, so rest up. I had the rooms cleaned, and our stuff should already be settled but let me know if anything is out of place. It’s going to be another long day tomorrow”. Namjoon said, moving on from the foyer and heading towards the grand marble staircase that would lead to the rooms upstairs, pulling along a willing Seokjin. Namjoon wished he could say something to comfort his mates but being here was just as draining for him as it was for the others. But he would make sure to smother them with affection come tomorrow morning. 

•••

Jungkook felt like dying. No, that wasn’t right; he was dying. Slowly but surely, his body was shutting down the longer he went without blood. His body was in constant pain. Skin pale and clammy, minute shivers raking his body even though he was tucked in warm covers, and stomach pulsing in sharp pains like he was constantly being stabbed. The worst though, was the tenderness his gums and teeth were feeling. In specific, his canines that were trying to sharpen for the sole purpose of piercing skin to drink blood. But that wasn’t going to happen in a long while, Jinyoung had said. Jungkook was going to be stuck drinking blood bags with a straw until his teeth were strong enough to pierce through the bag on his own. But first, Jungkook would have to actually be able to drink anything before he had to worry about that. 

Over the week, Jungkook had desperately tried to stomach the dark red liquid, but the results were the same as his first feeding. Stomach retching out whatever he consumed, throat aching from all the vomit, and tears streaking his pale, sunken cheeks. Every attempt left Jungkook a shaking mess, thousands of apologies leaving his quivering lips when he saw the worried expressions on Jaebeom’s coven. 

Jaebeom’s coven could do nothing but watch, feeling just as helpless as the new fledgling. They’d tried everything to make the blood taste less like, well, blood. Mixing it with tasty desserts and juice to combat the taste, but nothing was working. Jungkook seemed especially sensitive to the taste and smell of it. But he’d always been a sensitive person in every sense; the added stress of the transition happening in his body just made everything a hundred times more heightened. All these changes combined was another reason that he wasn’t able to stomach anything. 

And it wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose, no he was trying his damndest to keep the liquid in. But every time he did, he would be reminded of that night he was killed. It felt like he was back there as soon as his taste buds registered the metallic taste. And the thought that he would once again be left bleeding to death circled in his mind. Even though that was far from the truth, considering Yugyeom and his mates made sure he was within their sight at all times. 

Keeping Jungkook in their sight was easy enough as his body was weak and too strung out to even think of leaving his room in Jaebeom’s house. But it was slowly setting Jungkook on edge. The stress on his body only made worse when he thought about all the classes he’d missed this past week. Yugyeom was trying his best by bringing him his assignments as they shared the same lessons, but even then, Jungkook was in no position to look at the papers.

God, he was so close to graduating too, he only had this semester to go, and then he would have been working for Kim Industries, a renowned empire that had started as a small restaurant in Korea but now was settled in every part of the world. Kim Industries had managed to turn that one restaurant into multiple, then upgraded to a small Inn. Over the course of a hundred years, the small company had changed into a massive empire that had a hand in every aspect of the economy—ranging from hotels, restaurants, entertainment, fashion, and technology. 

Jungkook was very much interested in having a job at Kim Industries; their games were something Jungkook had grown up playing and what had inspired him to pursue a career in game designing. He was only a mere step away from becoming a game designer, but now he wasn’t anywhere near his goal. 

A quiet knock on his door brought Jungkook out of his depressing thoughts. Muttering a calm come in, Jungkook tried to move the blanket down so he could sit up in his bed, but he struggled even to do that. No later than a second Yugyeom was entering the room, bags in his hands which he dropped right beside his bed in a hurry to help Jungkook up. 

“Easy there Kookie,” Yugeom said as he eased up his friend into a sitting position, tucking the blanket around him tighter when he noticed Jungkook’s hair stand up as soon as his arms were exposed. 

“I brought your clothes from the dorm and notes from class today but don’t worry about that. Once you’re feeling better, I’ll go over them with you, okay. Just focus on getting better,” Yugyeom continued once he was sure Jungkook was tucked in properly. 

Jungkook couldn’t help but stare at his best friend fondly as Yugyeom started to pull out the clothes from the multiple bags and begin to put them away in the closet. What did he ever do to have Yugyeom in his life. 

“I-I can do that Yug. You don’t have to,” Jungkook muttered out anyway because as much as he loved Yugyeom, he really didn’t want him sorting out his underwear. 

“I’m almost done, so it’s fine, plus you shouldn’t be getting out of bed anyway,” Yugyeom said, glancing over his shoulder while he continued to hang the clothes up, making sure that Jungkook was indeed still in bed and not doing something stupid like getting out of it. 

Yugyeom and Jungkook had officially but unofficially moved into Jaebeom’s house. There was no possible way in which he would be able to handle being in the dorms in his condition. The dorm was empty now, no one occupying the space as Yugyeom moved back into the house as well, too worried about Jungkook. Which didn’t make Jungkook feel any better because now Yugyeom had to give up on the convenience of living on campus and losing sleep to make sure he made it to class on time. 

Although Jungkook was happy to know that his friend cared so dearly for him, he wished this situation never occurred so he could stop feeling so guilty every time he saw the look on his best friend’s face. The constant worry directed towards him made him feel like a burden, even though he knew that that was far from the truth. But the thought still lingered, a constant shadow following him around in the darkest corners of his mind.

Once Yugyeom had put away the clothes, he headed towards Jungkook’s bed, settling on the edge and fiddling with the blanket that covered him. He heaved out a sigh, hands clasping together and gathering the courage to look at Jungkook. There was a lot on his mind right now, head spinning with worry for his dear friend. The fact that Jungkook couldn’t even stomach the very substance needed to keep him alive was a hard pill to swallow. He could see the state in which Jungkook rested, too weak to even make the walk into the living room. That was the hardest part of this whole situation. He was watching his friend wither into nothing, all because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“Jungkook, let’s - let’s try feeding one more time, okay,” Yugyeom said. Jungkook's face fell, eyes starting to water and throat closing at the prospect of trying again when he knew the results would be the same as all the other times. 

Yugyeom was quick to grab ahold of Jungkook’s hands, petting them in comfort as soon as his expression changed and his eyes became misty orbs. Clearing his throat, suddenly on the verge of tears himself, Yugyeom leaned forward to capture his distressed friend in a soothing hug. Arms curling around wiry shoulders instead of the once muscled body toned from hours spent in the gym. Yugyeom shuddered to think how much weight Jungkook had lost the past week for his body to become this fragile. 

“I promise after this we’ll figure something else out. There’s - there’s gotta be some other way we can help you. I - I can’t lose you when I just found you” Yugyeom managed to get out in a warbled voice. Throat closing at the thought of Jungkook not being in his life anymore, especially when he was the first human to accept who he was so easily. Jungkook never cared that he was a vampire, and from the first day when the two had met, Jungkook was there for him. 

Yugyeom could remember clearly how Jungkook had come to rescue him when a group of anti-vampire activists had somehow cornered him. He’d punched the guy shouting about vampires being the devil's spawn, and when Yugyeom had finally gotten the chance to ask why he’d done that, Jungkook had answered easily.

_ “I couldn’t see how you were the villain when the very people claiming to be victims were the ones making you scared.” _

Yugyeom’s heart had stopped at those words, and from that very moment, he knew how important Jungkook would be to him. 

Jungkook managed to nod his head from where it was hiding in the crook of Yugyeom’s shoulder before pulling away, sniffling slightly, eyes still glassy but no fallen tears in sight. Just as Jungkook had agreed to try one more time, his bedroom door opened to reveal Jinyoung and Jaebeom standing in the entrance holding the dreaded liquid. With a harsh swallow attempting to rid the lump in his throat Jungkook reached for the bag as the two elder vampires got closer to him. Better to get this over with, no point in dragging this out more than it needed to Jungkook thought. 

As the dark red pouch was safely held in his hands, Jungkook looked at it with disdain, stomach growling in hunger but also clenching painfully at the upending heaving it would go through as soon as the viscous liquid reached its destination.

Chapped lips closed around the straw inserted in the bag before taking a tentative sip. But as Jungkook managed to get a tiny sip down his throat and settled in his stomach, he was moving the blood bag away and retching over the bed and onto the hardwood floor. Watery red blood splattering onto the ground, looking like a murder scene had just erupted. His eyes welled up into tears as his throat burned and stomach ached in piercing pain. Jaebeom pulled the pouch away as Yugyeom rubbed at Jungkook’s back, hoping to calm him down and settle from the retching. 

A minute or so later, Jungkook finished dry heaving, nothing left to come out and slumped back into the pillows, wiping away at his mouth with the back of his hand and closing his eyes, unbothered by the wetness clumping his lashes. He could hear the trio talking, but everything seemed to be muffled, as if cotton were stuffed in his ears, making it difficult to process any of the words being spoken. Jungkook tried to open his suddenly heavy eyes, but they only fluttered briefly before closing shut as if glued by an invisible force. No later than a second, he found himself succumbing to the dredges of exhaustion and mind going blank with sleep. 

•••

Namjoon found himself standing before Jaebom’s house the day after they got back in Korea; Jimin plastered to his side as the others stood behind him. As he rang the bell, waiting for the door to open, Namjoon squeezed Jimin’s hand, which was desperately clutching onto him. He could tell the younger was anxious being outside. 

In no more than ten seconds of the bell being rung, Namjoon could hear voices behind the door, which opened to reveal a somber looking Jaebeom and an equally distressed-looking Jinyoung. 

“Hello Jaebeom,” Namjoon greeted, eyes concerned as he stepped through the threshold, pulling Jimin along. He managed to loosen his hand out of Jimin’s to hug Jaebeom, glad to see his friend despite the circumstance that led to their meeting. 

“Nice to see you too, Namjoon,” Jaebeom said, a hint of a smile reaching his eyes as the two pulled back to look at each other. Everyone indulged in hugs, and rough pats on the back at the small reunion and Namjoon could already see Jimin relaxing along with Tae as they interacted with Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae. Hoseok and Yoongi getting roped in with Jackson and Mark, already carrying amused smiles as Jackson proceeded to tell a story. Jinyong and Seokjin stood to the side sharing hushed whispers, no doubt gossiping about one thing or another as they had usually done when they lived here. 

After all the pleasantries were finished, Namjoon’s eyes turned serious as Jaebeom, and he moved towards his home office to discuss the whole reason for Namjoon’s presence. 

The two sat on the leather couch placed to the side of the office, the coffee table in front riddled with papers. The leather squeaked under Namjoon’s weight as he got comfortable for what he knew was going to be a long talk. 

“So, what do you have?” Namjoon questioned as he glanced over all the papers lining the glass table. From what he could see, some were gruesome pictures of bodies lying in blood. Tonguing at his cheek, Namjoon raised a brow looking at Jaebeom for some answers. 

Jaebeom sighed, a hand pushing back his hair before speaking. 

“There’s been attacks happening. At first, they were on the outskirts of Seoul, we barely even managed to notice, but then they became more frequent and moved closer into the city. We were already investigating what was happening, but then there were three attacks in one week, and this last one just happened to include someone important to Yugyeom. We - we think it might be Deung Myung-Ki”. 

Namjoon’s eyes hardened at the mere mention of the name, mind racing with all the precautions he would have to take to guarantee the safety of all those he cared for. 

“Are you sure that he’s involved. The last we heard of him was at least five decades ago, and there hasn’t been so much as a peep of him even being in Seoul,” Namjoon asked cautiously, mind still unable to accept that he would have to confront the man once again after the pain he’d caused his coven. 

“We - there have been signs pointing to him and the council’s taking care to investigate even the slightest lead that points in his direction. So far, we’ve come up with nothing. I know the thought of his probable reappearance is unpleasant, to say the least, but you and your coven have the most knowledge of the man hence why it was so important you be here for the investigation. I know that you just got here, but if you could look at these, it would be great”. Jaebeom said as he gestured to the papers present on the coffee table, feeling genuinely guilty that he dropped all this information on Namjoon. But the sooner they went over this and confronted Myung-ki, the sooner Namjoon could return to his everyday life away from Korea, where Jaebeom knew Namjoon didn’t want to be. 

So with resigned sighs, the two stayed in the office, cooped up going over all leads that could tell them about where Myung-ki was currently hiding and what his plan was if he was behind all the attacks happening. 

They’d been looking over everything for a while before Jaebeom spoke up again. 

“I need your help,” he spoke hesitantly while putting down the paper in his hand and looking over at the platinum-haired man. Namjoon stared at him blankly. “I’m already helping you aren’t I, Jaebeom.” 

“Not with this but with Jungkook, he was turned recently, and he’s someone important to Yugyeom and me. He hasn’t been able to stomach anything since he got turned, and that was a week ago. We’ve tried everything to help, but he’s slowly - slowly dying, and there isn’t anything we can do”. Jaebeom stressed, voice thickening with distress at the thought of how the lively boy was slowly withering away. 

Namjoon’s eyes widened. A newly turned fledgling with no blood for a week was just a disaster waiting to happen. 

“Where is he? He's here, isn’t he? Please tell me he’s here. Fuck a week and no blood. Shit, how is he even alive right now. Have you tried feeding him?” Namjoon asked. 

“What do you mean have I tried feeding him! Of course, I’ve tried; he only ends up puking it back up. I’ve tried every day for the past week, sometimes multiple times a day, but nothing happens,” Jaebeom cried out incredulously. 

Namjoon gave Jaebeom a look. “No, I mean have you tried  _ feeding  _ him,” he asked again. 

Realization dawned in Jaebeom’s eyes, mouth stuttering to get words out as he became flustered, cheeks reddening the slightest bit in mortification because no way was he ever going to see Jungkook like that. For god’s sake, he was like a brother to him, and even in this circumstance, wouldn’t be able to see him as anything more, even if it would help his situation. 

“It’s not like that. Jungkook’s like a brother to me. Why - why would you think that, I haven't said remotely anything that could mean we are close in that way”. Jaebeom managed to get out, face still feeling hot at the implications. 

Namjoon stared at his friend in confusion before finally speaking, “but you said he was important to you and Yugyeom, so I thought - but okay, if not, that’s fine.” 

“Yeah, important as in like a younger brother we consider family,” Jaebeom huffed out, finally calming down, as his arms crossed over his chest. 

Okay, so they hadn’t tried to feed Jungkook from themselves. It was an incredibly intimate way to feed new fledglings. But the most effective way to help them build stronger bonds and help with teething as their fangs grew sharp and robust to pierce through skin. Even though that aspect wasn’t practiced anymore due to new rules and regulations. But among mates and newly turned vampires, it was still a fairly common occurrence. 

“Alright. I don’t know how much help I can be but let’s go take a look, and we’ll go from there,” Namjoon suggested because he really didn’t know how much he’d be able to do. 

Jaebeom nodded nonetheless, getting up from the couch leading Namjoon out of the office and towards Jungkook’s room. He was bound to be still sleeping from their last attempt to feed him. 

As Namjoon walked past the living room, he caught his mates laughing amongst Jaebeom’s coven, and that brought a smile to his face, happy to know they were all settling in a little bit. 

The two stopped at the door. Jaebeom slowly opened it to reveal a figure covered in blankets on the large bed. Jaebeom walked inside immediately, going towards the sleeping figure and sitting on the edge of the bed, smoothing over the dark hair poking out from the covers. 

“Jungkook, wake up. I have someone here who may be able to help,” Jaebeom said softly, continuing to pat at the dark locks until Jungkook uncovered his face. 

Namjoon was immediately mesmerized by the sleepy face, eyes zeroing in on the pale skin that looked impossibly soft and smooth. Pink lips chapped but pretty, a nose that scrunched up adorably and doe eyes that blinked rapidly, trying to wake up from the slumber. Namjoon’s undead dead heart stuttered in his chest as Jungkook smiled ever so softly at Jaebeom, eyes sparkling with absolute adoration for the man. 

_ I want him to look at me like that.  _

Namjoon was quick to shake that thought out of his head. This wasn’t the time or place to get caught up in feelings when Jungkook’s health was compromised. He stepped closer to the two until he was in Jungkook’s line of sight, giving a small smile as the sleepy-eyed boy finally looked over with wide eyes. 

Jungkook scrambled to get up at the sight of the tall man standing behind Jaebeom, he could sense the power radiating off the figure in waves, and it was enough to make Jungkook shiver. His body was screaming that he was dangerous with his looming presence, but at the same time, he could feel his body warming at the soft gaze the man directed towards him. Jungkook’s throat grew dry, and he tried to swallow the lump forming to say something as his body tried to get used to the strong presence. 

“Hello Jungkook, my name is Kim Namjoon”. His voice was deep and filled Jungkook with comfort, and this time Jungkook wasn’t able to stop the full-bodied shiver that raked through him as Namjoon spoke. Jungkook hoped to any god out there that the man didn’t notice the effect he had on him. 

But Namjoon had noticed. Eyes darkening ever so slightly as Jungkook tensed, mouth parting as his tongue peeked to lick at his bottom lip, wide eyes staring at him innocently. 

It was a few seconds before Jungkook snapped out of his dazed and found the courage to talk. 

“Uhh, nice t-to meet you Namjoon-ssi” Jungkook managed to get out, not quite able to control his voice as he watched the man in front of him. 

Jaebeom saw as the interaction unfolded before his eyes and could already sense Namjoon’s change in behaviour as Jungkook spoke. There was no denying that his old friend was interested as he gained that spark in his eyes that was only reserved for his mates. Jaebeom didn’t know what to think as Jungkook’s body stayed fixated on Namjoon. He wasn’t necessarily happy that Jungkook was already reaching for his friend unknowingly but was glad that it was someone he could trust. Someone who would take care of Jungkook properly.

“Namjoon’s here to hopefully shed some light on why you’re having trouble with your feedings,” Jaebeom said carefully as the trio fell in a lapse of silence. But as the words left Jaebeom’s mouth, Jungkook’s head snapped towards him, finally moving away from Namjoon - who was a little disappointed that he didn’t have the boy's attention anymore. 

Jungkook didn’t want to go through this again, and his eyes spoke as much when he looked at Jaebeom. He’d already had this conversation with everyone in Jaebeom’s coven when they tried to figure out why he wasn’t able to handle stomaching the very substance meant to keep him alive from now on. It was like pulling teeth, and the conversation went nowhere with how reluctant Jungkook was being. 

“Hyung, I’ve already said I don’t know. If you can’t figure it out, how is he going to be any better,” Jungkook said, pointing at Namjoon, starting to get a little irritated at this point. Which surprised Jaebeom because Jungkook has never spoken to him in this tone before, but he could handle this knowing Yugyeom was often worse and took any chance to rile him up. 

“Jungkook, I’m just looking out for you. You know I’d never do anything to hurt you,” and Jungkook couldn’t help but look a little ashamed at the gentle scolding because he knew his hyung was just trying to help him. But there wasn’t anything Jaebeom could do because this was all Jungkook’s fault. It was him who couldn’t stomach anything, and he knew why. The thought of admitting this to his hyung made Jungkook want to crawl away and hide. He was wasting their time making them worry, and he was the worst person ever. 

But Jungkook couldn’t make himself talk. He couldn’t say what was going through his mind because he was selfish and only thinking about himself. Tears welled up in Jungkook’s eyes, and he desperately tried to wrest them away because he was tired of crying. God, he was so tired, he wanted this to be over and maybe - maybe the only way he could stop it all was by not being here anymore. The thought blared through his mind. Maybe that was the only way. 

Namjoon watched as Jungkook became quiet, eyes filling with unshed tears and lips starting to quiver. Before he could reach for the precious boy, hoping to wrap him in his arms and keep him safe forever, Jaebeom was moving forward. He watched as Jungkook clenched onto his friend with trembling hands, face buried in Jaebeom’s shoulder and couldn’t stop the burning sensation starting to rise in his chest. Namjoon quickly tamped down the feeling because this was no time to be getting jealous over a simple hug and Jaebeom said he didn’t see Jungkook as anything more than a brother. 

“Hey bambi, you’re gonna be okay, just tell me what’s bothering you,” Jaebeom asked, hands rubbing Jungkook’s back, completely blown away and utterly confused by his reaction. 

Jungkook couldn’t take it anymore and barely managed to whisper out in a whimper. 

“I don’t want to change. I don’t want to be a vampire”. Once the words escaped his trembling mouth, Jungkook couldn’t stop the tears from soaking Jaebeom’s shirt. 

Jaebeom inhaled a sharp breath at Jungkook’s admission, heart completely breaking into pieces. He looked over at Namjoon's standing figure, eyes wide with fear. Was this why Jungkook wasn’t drinking blood. Did -did he hate the thought of turning so much he was willing to let himself die. 

Namjoon knew he had to intervene. He could see the hurt in Jaebeom’s eyes quickly changing into something more, something like anger and saw him open his mouth to speak. But Namjoon knew his friend, and an angry Jaebeom wasn’t always a good one, often leading to sharp words meant to hurt and break. Before the situation could escalate, Namjoon spoke.    
  


“Jaebeom, do you think I can speak to Jungkook alone. I think it would be a good idea if you could bring in Jimin and take a moment to cool down,” Namjoon said calmly. Jaebeom nodded, trying to abate the hurt down into something manageable and pulled away from Jungkook’s clutching hands, looking back once before heading out the door to fetch Jimin. 

Jungkook buried his face into his hands, beyond embarrassed to be crying in front of a complete stranger. He heard some rustling before large hands grabbed his own, pulling them away from his face where he was sure he looked like a mess. 

“I know this is hard angel, you’re probably feeling a lot of things right now, and nothing makes sense. But we’re here for you, and if for some reason you don’t feel like you can talk to Jaebeom, know that I’m here and willing to listen”. Namjoon spoke softly hoping to convey the sincerity and genuine concern he carried in his heart. 

Jungkook sniffled, squeezing Namjoon’s hands as he considered his options before deciding he could trust the man in front of him and opened his mouth to speak. 

“I can’t watch them die.” It was barely above a whisper, and Jungkook’s voice cracked as the words came out in a whimper. And Namjoon understood right away, heartbreaking at the defeated expression on the darling boy’s face, eyes utterly empty as he stared into nothingness. 

For a moment, Namjoon had nothing to say because he had already come to accept this reality a long time ago. He’d already lived through those painful moments, always wondering if it would get any easier as he lived on, but it hadn’t. There was still a dull ache as he watched the people he loved pass away while he lived a life of eternity. So with a heavy heart and emotions choking him, he pulled the younger closer into his arms. 

“I wish I could say something to lessen what you’re feeling right now, but I know they’ll be empty words. There’s nothing I can do to make this aspect of your new life easier, but the way you’re going about isn’t going to accomplish anything.” Namjoon said, rubbing Jungkook’s back in delicate patterns, hoping to stop the soft crying. 

“How - how can I live k-knowing that everyone I-I love is going to d-die while I stay like - like this for the rest of eternity” Jungkook stuttered, hands clenching the expensive shirt Namjoon was wearing, wrinkling the silky material in his fists. 

“Shhh, I know angel. But think about your parents. Do you think they’d be able to live with the fact that their son is gone”. As Namjoon finished speaking, Jungkook shattered. Pieces of him scattering as the words processed in his head. All he could see were the devastated looks of shock on his parents’ faces if they found out he was dead. The absolute look of pain encrusted in his eomma’s face, eyes unseeing with tears. How tortured his appa would feel, like maybe he hadn’t protected him enough, or the agony his brother would feel at losing a younger sibling. He never wanted to make them go through that deep aching suffering of losing someone who was a part of their very soul. 

With a shuddering breath, Jungkook whispered out a pained “sorry,” rapidly shaking his head to rid himself of the dark thoughts circling his head. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for, angel. This is a rough time but know that you have people here who love you and would go above and beyond to keep you safe. So clear away these tears and give me a smile”. Namjoon spoke gently, pulling away slightly to brush away the tears littering Jungkook’s cheeks like precious pearls. Jungkook nodded his head with a deep inhale, eyes strengthening with resolve and giving Namjoon a small smile. 

He wouldn’t make his family go through that pain Jungkook thought. If he had to live and watch as everyone he loved left him, he’d do it to keep them from experiencing that hurt. 

Just as Jungkook had come to the conclusion to stop resisting his new fate, the door to his room opened to reveal an angel. An honest to god angel, surrounded in a halo of blond hair, face doll-like, with big eyes, petite nose, and lusciously plump lips. 

“You called for me hyung,” god, even his voice was like an angel Jungkook thought as he watched the man step inside, taking careful steps towards the bed. 

“Yes, Jimin, but I think everything is okay now, isn’t it, Jungkook” Namjoon questioned, eyes imploringly staring at him, and Jungkook could do nothing but nod, throat dry from all the crying he’d done. 

“Jimin, this is Jungkook, Jungkook, this is Jimin, one of my mates,” Namjoon continued, and Jungkook’s brain short-circuited at the new revelation. 

_ One of my mates.  _

Jungkook felt like a piece of shit now. Here Namjoon was, offering him comfort while he thirsted over him and his mate. Of course, he would have a mate; Jungkook had stood no chance from the very first time he’d seen the two. They looked like angels compared to his shitty appearance right now. He knew he was sight for sore eyes with the way he felt right now.

He shoved down the ridiculous thoughts occupying his head and cleared his throat before whispering out a shy greeting, embarrassed beyond belief. 

But what Jungkook didn’t know was that Namjoon and Jimin were already smitten with the boy the moment their eyes laid on him—already planning of ways to get closer to him. Just for a moment, the two were glad they were back in Korea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or comments, I enjoy hearing from you. It brings me immense joy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments and kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
